Steampunk Chronicles (1) - Good Morning
by ofbooksandpages
Summary: Finley and Griffin wake up after their wedding and Finley worries about Griffin's sacrifices for her. Steampunk Chronicles is owned by Kady Cross.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just something I drabbled together for fun because I was in the mood. It's just a snippet, that I won't be continuing unless someone requests it.**

Griffin stirred gently, tightening his arms around Finley. He buried his face in her hair and groaned as she started to wake up.

"Don't move," he murmured. Memories of their wedding flashed through his mind. Sam trying hard to look stoic, while Emily sobbed on his shoulder. Jasper holding hands with Cat. All his best friends, gathered together in one room. And then, Finley, blushing furiously in her pure white dress. The skin of her bare shoulders smooth and her hair in a pile on her head. The black stripe representing her darker side floating down in perfect curls. She was magnificent, and she was going to be his forever. And now she was in his arms.

He looked down, and Finley opened her eyes at him. She blushed again.

"Good morning," she whispered, staring into his deep, stormy eyes, then quickly glancing down. The Aether crackled on his skin, as desire filled him. He loved her so much. She pressed her face into his bare chest, and he kissed the top of her head quietly.

"We're on our honeymoon," he whispered, "we can lay here all day."

She smiled up at him, before her face fell and she pressed it against him again.

"Fin? Love, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, quietly, but not before he saw a tear run down her face.

"Fin. Please tell me. I'm your husband," he insisted.

She sighed, before quietly admitting, "Griff, what if, I can't do it? I'm the Duchess of Greythorne now, but I was never born to any of this. You know me, I can fight and use weapons. I have unbelievable strength, and I can kill a man with one strike. But this? I'm afraid. Your family…what if I disappoint everyone? Everything your family ever worked for? Your aunt never approved of me. What if you made a mistake marrying me? What if I fail?"

Griff eyes widened, stunned, before he angrily grabbed her arms, "What are you talking about Finley? You are the most capable girl I know; you can spin circles around anybody. You are beautiful, and powerful, and intelligent. God, I love you so much. How can you ever think marrying me was a mistake?"

He sat her up, and furiously pulled her to him adding, "Finley, you are mine, and I am yours. Nothing can pull us apart. Do you hear me? Not family, not responsibility, not those gossiping socialites. So what if people don't approve of this? Don't you love me enough to try?"

She closed her eyes and opened them; tears began to run down her face. "Griffin," she trembled softly, "Griffin, you could lose everything."

He laughed, amused, "No Finley, if it meant I had you, I would be gaining everything."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I wasn't planning on writing more, but I got a request from the lovely Zummer101 and so I dedicate this to him/her! Thank you for reading! Enjoy! **

Finley sighed, and curled into her chair. She was holed up in Griffin's – no wait, _their_ – library, and had found a book on the history of different fighting styles. It was absolutely fascinating, and Finley tried to pretend that she really was totally absorbed in the book. But no, truthfully, she was hiding from Griffin. After her embarrassing meltdown, Finley worried that she would be a distraction; Griffin had an important meeting today, and she didn't want him to worry over her. So she had decided to stay out of the way.

Soft footsteps walked over the carpet and behind the shelves, before pausing in front of her. Looking up guiltily, Finley stared into Griffin's irritated face.

"Fin. Why are you in here?" he sighed.

"Reading?" She asked like a question and he rolled his eyes before dropping down on the floor in front of her. He leaned his head back, and closed his eyes, and Finley put her book down to run her fingers through his hair. He sighed again, this time in contentment, and turned around grabbing her hand and pulling it to his lips.

"Griffin, don't you have that social thing to go to? You're going to be late."

"No Finley darling, if you don't get changed quickly, _we're_ going to be late."

Finley blanched and pulled away, "Griffin, you know I can't go! I'm not part of all that society business, they're all arrogant and stuffy and I can't stand it! You know they won't accept me…"

Griffin countered, "No they won't accept you unless you make an effort to go! I'm not asking much, please, I want to show off my brand-new beautiful, clever wife. They need to see that you are now in my life, and thus, you are granted access to inner society. Love, you need to go, I need you to go, so that you won't be known as a recluse or a coward. You aren't a coward are you?"

Infuriated, Finley sat ramrod straight. Indignantly she cried, "Of course I'm not a coward! How dare you Griffin King, call me a cowards, hmmphh, I'll be down in ten minutes and we will leave then! Don't be late." And in a flurry of anger and resentment, Finley spun out of the library to get ready.

Griffin burst into laughter as she left; if there was one thing Finley hated, it was being though weak or a coward. Still chuckling to himself at his wife's antics, Griffin stood up, and walked out towards the front door of his estate where his automaton carriage would be waiting.

He stood quietly humming, as he worried about what could possibly go wrong at today's meeting. The Duke of Humford would want to change the date of the automaton show, while Lord and Lady Jedley would want to settle land rights with the irritating Duchess of Belair. It was all boring, banal business and Finley would hate it, but at least he could distract himself looking at her. Plus he really did want the others to know that he would not tolerate any exclusion for his wife, the Duke of Greythorn wanted others to know he was powerful and would marry whomever he wished.

Caught up in his thoughts, Griffin almost didn't hear Finley coming down the stairs. A soft curse as she tripped down the stairs gave her away, and he turned around to see her hanging onto the railing to regain her balance. He dress was a deep green color, and her eyes were illuminated by the flush of her face. Her previously messy hair had been swept up into an elegant chignon and her dress accentuated her tall, curvy figure. Griffin swallowed; to him she looked like an avenging angel coming down the stairs.

Blushing under his scrutiny, Finley continued coming down the stairs gracefully, before tripping once more in her ridiculous shoes and landing squarely in Griffin's arms. He picked her up easily, and realized that although she was a very deadly person, she was also very light, and when she blushed, the pink color went all the way down her neck and disappeared into her dress. Swallowing again, Griffin pulled her to his chest and carried her out the door


End file.
